


Rock Around the Clock [Art for Scorchedangel]

by SlashGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashGod/pseuds/SlashGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Rock Around the Clock<br/>Author: scorchedangel<br/>Artist: tricksterangelgabriel</p><p>Art only</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Around the Clock [Art for Scorchedangel]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScorchedAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/gifts).



Title: [Rock Around the Clock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3361784/chapters/7352765)  
Author: [scorchedangel](http://scorchedangel.tumblr.com/)  
Artist: [tricksterangelgabriel](http://tricksterangelgabriel.tumblr.com/)

"You built a time machine…out of the Impala?"

Having a mad scientist for a brother, you’d think Sam would be used to things going wrong…like accidentally getting sent 60 years into the past. It was a complicated enough situation before Sam ran into his boyfriend, looking exactly the same, going by a different name. As Dean tries to figure out how to get back to their own time, Sam tries to figure out how Gabriel can exist in two time periods.

Bonus Art


End file.
